Where Have You Been?
by xPerfectMistake
Summary: After years of not knowing anything about her father or his "new life" Jade soon discovers Ronnie Radke is her long lost brother. Jade finds herself having feelings for her brother's best friend, and she finds her heart drifting towards another band's member, while on tour. Confused and constantly strung around, Jade finds herself changing right before her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we graduate from high school today." My best friend Skye said as we, were getting ready for graduation. I only nodded my head in response I was to busy trying to put eye liner on. Skye looked at me.

"Your black hair is so beautiful. You should do something different with it."She suggested. I always wore my black hair down, and kept my bangs in my face.

"I'm fine with how it is." I replied quietly. She rolled her eyes. I soon enough finished my eyes, and began to work on putting blush on my cheeks. I wasn't much of a makeup person besides eye liner. I got that from my mother. My mother was the only parent I ever had...my mother left my father back after I was born. She never told me the exact reason, but she just blamed things on my father. I wondered what my father's life was like now..if he was remarried, if he had any kids...

"Only an hour until graduation." She reminded me. I realized I had been standing there staring completely out into space this whole time with both my cheeks done being blushed. I felt my cheeks get hot as I put down the brush. Skye chuckled at me. "You know what two weeks from today is?" She asked me. Of course I knew what it was. The Escape The Fate concert she was dragging me to.

"The Escape The Fate concert..how could I forget?" I said as I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the bathroom she trailed along behind me. My mother was in the hallway closet, and immediately shut the door once we, were out in the hallway. She was always very..secretive about that closet...as if she were heading something. I shrugged it off again, and walked over to her.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe my baby is eighteen years old." She yelled as she pulled me into a hug. I tried to pull away, but she only hugged me tighter.

"Mom." I whined. She let go, and I pulled away from her. I fixed my hair. Behind me, Skye laughed. Despite the whole graduation thing..my mom seemed upset about something. I didn't know exactly what..but there was something wrong. "Are you alright?" I asked her slowly. She quickly changed from frowning to smiling.

"I'm just fine." She replied with a nod.

–


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you know Ronnie Radke's mother left him, his father, and his brother when he was a baby?" Skye asked me the next day. We, where hanging out at her house.

"No I didn't." I replied as began to apply black nail polish to my finger nails.

"Yeah..I guess he has a sister too..her mother took her with her when she left his father. Ronnie wrote a song called The Day I Left The Womb..it doesn't talk about his sister though." She answered. I looked over at Skye. She raised her eye brow at me. "What's the matter?" I forgot about the nail polish, and walked over to Skye.

"Can you play me that song? Could you also tell me anything you know about Ronnie?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly as she walked over to her iHome. After a few minutes of playing with the iPod the music began to play.

_Mother, where are you today?  
You took a piece of me the day you went away,  
No recollection or the smell of your perfume,  
I took a piece of you the day I left the womb.  
(The day I left the womb)_

Brother, put your needles down.  
The best thing for you is to leave this awful town.  
Pretty soon, you'll have kids to feed.  
If you see mother, tell her I can sing.

Please don't worry, I am doing fine.  
You're much too busy to even find the time,  
So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,  
The boys you left are men you didn't raise.

And daddy, how are you today?  
You must be proud of the boys that you have raised.  
Your withered heart, and everything it's seen,  
Your cuts and calloused hands, you had kids to feed.  
You had kids to feed.

Please don't worry, I am doing fine.  
You're much too busy to even find the time,  
So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,  
The boys you left are men you didn't raise.  


After the song finished I didn't say anything. I stared down at my half finished nails. Ronnie's situation with her mother..sounded oddly strange to how my mother left my father. I finally looked back up at Skye.

"Where is Ronnie from?" I asked her quietly.

"Well the band is from Las Vegas, Nevada." She replied with a puzzled look on her face. My mother was from there. I looked back up at her.

"Don't you think Ronnie's situation with his mother is oddly close to how my mother left my father?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"Jade, I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Besides you don't have any brothers, and if you did your mother would have taken them with her. Your mother's not that kind of women..or at least I don't think so." She said casually. I shook my head as I remember my mother's reaction to her finding out about the Escape The Fate concert, and how she would leave the room every time Skye would bring up Ronnie. I also remembered how she nearly spit out her coffee when she heard my Escape The Fate ringtone.

"Skye, I honestly think Ronnie Radke is my brother. It makes since." I said as I got up. Skye began to laugh hysterically. I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll talk to you later." I mumbled as I walked out of the living room, and out the front door into the heat. The California sun shone down on me as I began to walk home. It made total since...didn't it? And that closet in the hallway..could she have pictures of Ronnie, and his brother in there? Hopefully my mother wouldn't be home so I could check, and snoop around.

When I walked inside my house..I couldn't find my mom anywhere. I slid off my converse, and headed upstairs. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. Inside I could see a box on the floor. I slid it out into the hallway. There was a photo album. I slowly opened it up, and my jaw dropped when I saw what was inside. There was a picture of two boys..both with black hair. That looked to be about three or four years old. Behind them stood a women, and a guy. The women resembled my mother. She looked to be pregnant in the picture. They all were smiling. I turned the page, and saw more pictures with the two little boys in it. I turned the page again, and saw the women who resembled my mother holding a baby in her arms, again the two little boys were in the picture. They all, once again, smiled. I started shaking when I turned the page, and saw pictures of..Ronnie Radke, and the rest of Escape The Fate in the album. I put my shaking hand to my mouth. Ronnie Radke was one of the little boys in the pictures. Those little boys..were my brothers. I put the album back into the box, and slid it back into the closet. I shut the door as quietly as I could, and sat down in front of the door. I couldn't think straight..was this real life? Or was I just dreaming?

Down stairs I could hear the front door opening..which caused me to shake even more. I took a deep breath, and headed down stairs. My mom had a bag of groceries in her hand.

"I didn't expect you to be home just yet Ja-" She began before I cut her off.

"Why do you have pictures of Ronnie Radke? Who are the two little boys in the pictures? Mom..why did you never tell me I had brothers?" I choked out as tears fell from my eyes. My mom's jaw dropped, and she nearly dropped the bag of groceries onto the floor.

"It's a long story..." She began as she set the groceries onto the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

My mother and I sat down awkwardly across from each other in the living room. I was shaking from nervousness. I could see she was also doing the same. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Back when I was sixteen...I fell in love with a man named Alex Radke. We met when I was skipping gym class. It became a weekly thing, and well we began to talk. We slowly got closer as the months went by. He was my best friend, and I was his. We could tell each other everything. He dreamed of being a musician just like me. We began to date, and well we had formed a band. It was only me at vocals and him playing guitar. We never tried to get signed or anything..we mainly did it for fun. Anyways I soon found out I was pregnant with a little boy named Randy. I dropped out of high school along with Alex that way we could focus on beginning our lives together. Years later I got pregnant with Ronnie. Then two years later...you were born. I never meant to leave him...he began to get into drugs and do other harmful things. I was never going to leave Randy or Ronnie with him, but Alex only let you go with me for some reason..he never really wanted a daughter, and well yeah.." She said as tears fell from her eyes. My heart beat fast, and I shook even more. I felt like crying..yet no tears fell from my eyes.

I hesitated before asking. "Do you think...Ronnie would like to meet me? Or do you think he would hate me?" My mother rubbed her now red eyes and only shrugged her shoulders.

"It's always worth a try, but he may not believe you. Imagine how many other girls have tried the same thing?" She said slowly. I thought for a moment.

"Do you have like a hospital band or something? Maybe he'd believe me then..." I said as my voice trailed off. My mother thought for a moment.

"Yes, it's in the closet, but how do you propose to meet him? Don't you have to win passes?" She asked me as I headed towards the stairs. I turned around to face her.

* * *

"Skye once told me they hang around for an hour after shows. I'll try to meet up with him." I said confidently..even though deep down I knew this plan could end up failing. I turned around from my mother and headed upstairs before I could hear her reply. Lots of thoughts buzzed around in my head..would Ronnie like me? Or would he just hate me because of my mother leaving him? If it was my father who made a mistake..why did my mother not kick him out? I took a deep breath as I searched around in the box for the hospital band. Soon enough I would know the answers..hopefully.

"This is crazy! He cannot be your brother! If he is..then you're defiantly hooking me up with him!" Skye chirped to me as we sat in the food court at the mall the next day. I gave her a disgusted look.

"Is that all you care about is dating my _possible_..brother? You don't even care I have long lost siblings?" I asked her in an annoyed voice. She shook her head as she took a sip of her soda. She put her cup down.

"Of course I care about that, but after seeing the Situations music video..I fell in love with Ronnie.." She said awkwardly. I rolled my eyes at her..she only chuckled a little.

"In two weeks you'll have all your answers." She reassured me. I sure hoped she was right...

_N/A: I'm aware Ronnie has TWO brothers. In this story I just changed it around a bit. I hope you don't mind. _


	4. Chapter 4

I shook as I sat in Skye's car onto the way to the venue. I couldn't focus on anything..I didn't even have an appetite. Skye looked at me and gave me a worried expression. I flashed her a smile back to show her I was okay..even though I knew for a fact I wasn't. I was a worried wreck. I begin to feel quite uneasy as we pulled into the venues parking lot. Before we got out of the car Skye stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to go through with asking Ronnie this still?" She asked me in a quiet voice. I nodded my head. I heard her let out a sigh as we got out of the car. We began to walk towards the doors of the venue. I hoped I could somehow find Ronnie before the show began, but I knew the chances of that were very slim. Skye must have hoped the same thing because I noticed her looking around too. Skye caught me watching her, and we began to laugh at each other.

"I sure hope he'll believe me." I muttered as we walked into the venue. Skye didn't say anything back. The venue wasn't all that big..it was pretty small. As you walked in you could see the ticket counters right away. There were two security guards standing by metal detectors inches away from the door that led into room where the concert was located. There were lots of people here surprisingly. I figured the show was sold out. Skye led to me to the ticket counter for Will Call. We waited in line patiently. I looked around the room. I noticed a merch tent. A man stood there wearing an Escape The Fate T shirt along with a pale guy with black hair. I tapped Skye's arm a few times before she turned to me.

"What?" She hissed. I pointed in the direction of the merch tent. She squinted her eyes. "That's only Max Green. He's one of the guitar players. He's okay looking." She replied. If Max was over there...Ronnie could possibly show up there too..right?

"I'll be right back." I muttered as I walked out of line. I shook as I walked over. I started to look at the shirts. My eyes kept going back to Max though. I didn't understand why Skye thought he was okay looking..he was adorable! His black hair was messy..in a cute kind of way. He wore a black shirt that said Escape The Fate in red. He wore dark gray skinny jeans too. He was much cuter than any other guy I had seen before. He looked nice too. I felt myself become shy as it became my turn in line. I still hadn't picked out a shirt.

"Hey how are you?" Max asked as he stood next to the merch guy. My cheeks flushed.

"Hi..I'm good. Could I have that shirt?" I asked pointing to a shirt that was black with a picture of Escape The Fate on it. Max nodded his head as he turned to grab it. I clumsily grabbed the money out of my left pocket..my other pocket had all the things I wanted to show Ronnie in it.

"Medium okay?" He asked. I nodded my head in response as I handed the merch guy the twenty dollar bill. Max handed me the shirt. My hand shook as I took it from him. There was something about Max..a good thing might I add.

"Are you guys doing a meet and greet?" I asked as I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice. The merch guy turned to Max. Max turned to him.

"Yes we will. We'll be doing it right here." He said with a wink as he turned back to face me. I couldn't help but smile. The merch guy handed me my change.

"Right after you guys are done opening?" I asked. Max nodded his head. I nodded my head back and waved as I walked away from the table. I felt like I had a million butterflies in my stomach. I kept on smiling like an idiot as I reached Skye who was waiting impatiently for me near the security.

"What did you find out?" She asked me as I reached her. My smile faded and so did the butterflies that were in my stomach. Back to reality, I reminded myself.

* * *

"There will be a meet and greet right after they're done opening for Alesana." I told her as I pulled the Escape The T shirt over my dark purple T shirt. She nodded her head and handed me my ticket. We stood in line to go into the room the concert was at. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Max staring at me. I blushed and Skye gave me an odd look, but didn't say anything. After waiting twenty minutes we were let into the room. Skye and I ran towards the stage and got the best spot possible that was close to the stage. I shook with nervousness as I watched other people come stand near us. I wondered how many of them hated Ronnie's mother and sister for leaving him when he was young. They couldn't hate me so much, even if I _were _Ronnie's sister, because I had no control over leaving him. If it had been my choice I would have stayed with my father. Don't get me wrong..I love my mother, but for some reason..I couldn't believe all of the story she had told me. Somethings didn't make much sense. The room filled up with people fast. The show was defiantly sold out. There were plenty of girls here..probably most of which were here for Ronnie, I figured. I turned around to face the stage. My questions would be answered in almost two hours from now.

I shook and felt uneasy as Skye and I ran out into the main entrance for Escape The Fate's meet and greet. Escape The Fate had been _amazing. _Ronnie was an amazing singer, and their music made me feel good..except for The Day I left The Womb. I nearly cried when they performed that. Ronnie looked upset when he sang that too. Hopefully, if he believed me, he wouldn't hate my guts. We, were behind about ten other people in line. I shook harder and harder as I thought about my questions being answered. I would feel like a complete idiot if my mother had completely lied to me..or if Ronnie didn't believe me. More and more people lined up behind us. Two girls who looked to be a few years younger than me stood behind us. One of them, a curvy brunette, held a book in her hand. I figured it was a gift for the band. The other one who had black hair and was skinny stood next to her with a camera. The brunette had the book opened.

"This is what's rumored that Ronnie's sister and mother looked like." She said to her friend. I froze in place I shook hard as I turned around.

"Hey could I see that for a second?" I asked her. She nodded her head and froze when she noticed what I looked like.

"Holy crap! You look just like what's rumored for Ronnie's sister to look like! How old are you?" She said in astonishment as she handed me the book. I grabbed the book slowly from her.

"Eighteen. I'll be nineteen in November." I explained as I opened the book to the page they had been talking about. Skye looked with me. The girl was right. I looked a lot like what she did. There were a few differences of course. For one I had glasses and the girl in the picture didn't. Two; She looked scene..and I was defiantly not scene. I noticed Skye's mouth hanging open at the book. I handed it back to the girl.

"Dude..what if you're Ronnie's sister?" She squealed. My stomach flopped and I shrugged my shoulders as turned back to face the tent. Skye was frozen in place I noticed. This was crazy. Someone else even thought the same thing. It had to be true..didn't it?

Soon enough I saw the band come out and sit down the table. People cheered as Ronnie and the boys waved to all of us. I felt sick and hot as I watched them meet the first set of people. _This was it._


	5. Chapter 5

We, were only a few feet from the table. I felt like throwing up. What if this was all just a coincidence? Skye nudged me a bit as we moved forward. I watched as they signed autographs and talked to fans. A couple of people gave them scrapbooks and things. I watched the way all of their faces lit up as fans gushed about how much they loved them. I knew I was pale, and probably looked really ill. Skye turned to me.

"You look really sick. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me in a worried voice. I played with my nails.

"I promise you..I'm fine." I replied with a smile. She only shook her head as she turned to face the table again. I faced the table too. It was almost our turn. We moved up a bit and it was minutes away from our turn. My mouth felt all watery...the way it felt right before you were going to throw up. I crossed my arms and tried to stay relaxed. Skye was antsy next to me. She was nervous of making a fool of herself in front of Ronnie. We moved up a bit. This time we were right behind the people who were meeting the band. I noticed Max watching me and that's all it took. I turned and threw up all over Skye's shoes. She screeched in disgust. I felt someone's arm touch mine. I looked up. There stood Ronnie Radke.

"Hey are you alright? Get her some water or something! And hurry!" He said. The dizziness came back.

"No I'm not okay. I also really need to talk to you about something important and I'm nervous about it." I moaned as I felt like throwing up again. Ronnie led me away out the line and behind the table. A security guard pushed a chair near us and handed Ronnie a water. I grabbed the water from Ronnie slowly and sat down in the chair.

"Tell me what you need to after this is done. Okay?" He said. I nodded my head as I took a drink of water. I noticed both the girls that had been behind us looking at me, along with plenty of other random people, and Skye staring at me.

* * *

"Jealousy." Skye mouthed to me. I forced a smile. I watched as Skye walked up to the table with her vomit covered shoes. She blushed as she talked to Ronnie. I noticed Ronnie stopped talking to her rather quickly as he saw the girls behind us with the scrapbook. Skye's extreme happiness faded as she talked to the rest of them. I wondered where she would go with me being back here. She'd more than likely just wait..hopefully. After all she was my ride home.

"What did you have to tell me?" Ronnie asked as I stood at the table with him and the rest of the guys after the meet and greet. I took a deep breath. I had imagined this hundreds of times in my head. I imagined it going well, but I knew this wasn't going to go well. I just knew it. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I don't even know how to start..so I'll just start off with this. Well..I never grew up with a dad it was always just my mom and I...and well. Recently I discovered something.." I began as my voice trailed off. Ronnie just gave me a odd look. "I discovered that I have two brothers...and uhm.." _This was it._

"Holy shit." Max and Robert both let out suddenly. We turned to look at them both.

"Ronnie..what if this is your long lost sister?" Robert said in excitement. Max nodded his head in excitement. Omar and Monte stayed silent. Ronnie turned back to me. I turned back to him.

"My brothers names are supposedly Randy and Ronnie. I was told by my mother that you were that Ronnie..is it true?" I asked nervously. I began to shake uncontrollably. Ronnie remained quiet.

"I've heard this all before..thousands of girls have tried telling me this." Ronnie said in an annoyed voice as he shook his head. I frowned. I knew this was a stupid idea. I knew it all along yet I still went along with this plan. Skye was right. It was just a coincidence. "Although..if you've brought proof I might believe you.." He said as his voice trailed off. I dug into my pocket. I grabbed the hospital band and the picture of my mother, the two little boys, and me as a baby out of my pocket. I handed them to Ronnie. Ronnie studied them. The other guys looked over Ronnie's shoulders at the pictures. Ronnie handed me back the pictures. There was a look of disbelief in his face. I felt my cheeks become hot.

"I need more proof." He said quietly. I nodded my head and pushed the hair that had fallen in my face back.

"If you'd like..you can come over to my house and see more of the pictures, and meet my mother." I said slowly. Ronnie nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"Lets go then." He said as he started to walk away. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled as Ronnie, the rest of Escape The Fate, Skye, and I walked into my house. I listened as I heard footsteps coming closer to us. She stopped when she noticed who was with us. Ronnie looked over at her, and froze. My mother froze too.

"Mom?" Ronnie asked in a voice that reminded me of a little kid on Christmas morning who had just opened the present he had always wanted. My mother walked over and hugged him. Ronnie hugged her back. They moved away from each other. "It's good to see you..so Jade told me that you have more pictures?" My mother nodded her head and began to walk towards the living room Ronnie, Skye, and all the guys except Max followed. Max stayed next to me.

"Why aren't you going?" I asked. Max turned to me..the butterflies flew into my stomach.

"Eh. There's really no point..I know for a fact you, and Ronnie are related." He said in a casual voice. I raised my eye brow, and crossed my arms.

"How so?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Because I know everything." He said with a wink. This time it was me who chuckled. I noticed Max moving closer to me. My cheeks became hot. I defiantly had a crush on Max and there was no denying it. It was odd though..I had only known him for a few hours. We stared into each other's eyes for a while before Omar walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, Ronnie wants you guys to come upstairs." He said awkwardly. We broke our stare and nodded at Omar. Omar began to walk out of the room so Max and I followed. Once we, were upstairs I noticed Ronnie smiling and looking happy, along with my mother. Skye was standing off to the side awkwardly with Monte.

"Well since I _finally _found my long lost sister, and mother this calls for a celebration. We're going out for dinner," he announced "we need to catch up on so many things." I nodded my head and smiled at Ronnie. We all began to head downstairs. When I realized Max was behind me I began to nearly tumble downstairs.

"Are you okay?" He said as he chuckled once we, were downstairs.

"Yeah..I'm okay." I replied with a smile. Actually..I didn't know if I was okay. This was way too weird..I was never clumsy. I stopped Skye, and waited for everyone to leave the room.

"What's the matter?" She asked me quietly. I looked down, and noticed she had changed into a pair of my sandals. I looked back up.

"I don't even know to be honest..I think I like Max, but like that's not even it. It feels like something more than just having a crush." I replied in almost a whisper. She raised her eye brow.

"You've only known him for a few hours Jade..how is that even possible?" She said a little louder.

"I don't know Skye. I really don't." I said slowly. She rolled her eyes at me. Suddenly Max walked into the room. The butterflies returned.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked. We both nodded and followed him to the car. This was defiantly more than a crush.

Later after dinner I found myself having the urge to talk to Max even though we had talked nonstop over dinner. I had nearly ignored Ronnie..I didn't mean to though. Max was just...well it's hard to explain honestly.

"I wish we could stay in town for a few more days..but we have a long tour, and stuff. We're going to Arizona next." Ronnie said when we, were all outside. Skye, who was by my side along with Max, was trying hard not to let anyone notice she was rolling her eyes at Ronnie. She didn't like him anymore because he had pretty much ignored her every time she talked to him. I thought it was pretty funny..Skye was a beautiful, tall blonde, with turquoise colored eyes. She had long hair too. She was one of those girls that all the guys wanted, and seeing Ronnie not wanting her was funny. That's probably a mean thing to laugh about it, but it was. The only one who seemed to want her was Monte, but she didn't like him. She always rolled her eyes at him when he tried to talk to her...

"You should come with us on tour." Max suggested suddenly which broke my thoughts. I looked at the rest of the guys they were all nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah you should! Since we're going to Arizona in a few days..you could meet dad." Ronnie said with a smile. It was weird hearing Ronnie Radke say dad.

"How long is the tour?" My mother asked.

"Until the last week of August." Max explained. I thought for a moment. I started Stanford on September first..touring wouldn't get in the way of it.

"Okay." I said. At once they all cheered, and Max pulled me into a hug. Which had made me feel really dizzy. When he pulled away I had to fight hard to keep my balance. Skye turned her back to me, obviously upset that I had chosen spending the summer with my brother and his friends instead of her. I didn't care though..that meant I got to spend the whole summer with Max, and it hurt me to think of not seeing him again until my first vacation at Stanford. _I had to spend the summer with him. I just had to. _


	7. Chapter 7

MAX'S POV:

I watched as Jade clumsily carried her bag onto the bus, and walk towards the bunks. Ronnie was showing her where she'd be sleeping. Ronnie pointed towards a bunk that was coincidentally near mine. Ronnie who had noticed me watching, walked over to me.

"Don't get any ideas. She's my baby sister." He warned through clenched teeth. I laughed at him.

"I didn't have any..so don't worry about it." I replied. Actually..I had ideas. Jade was beautiful, smart, nice, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I liked her..like a lot. Even though I had only known her for a few hours. I felt like I had known her for years. We had a lot in common. We both despised mainstream radio with a passion, we both agreed texting was overrated, and well..we had a lot more in comment other than that. She was perfect.

"Max..are you okay?" Monte asked as he sat down next to me on one of the couches we had towards the front of the bus. I blinked.

"Yeah, dude, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I replied casually. He raised his eye brow.

"Like..how hot Skye is?" Monte asked. Jade walked over towards us from her bunk.

"What about Skye?" She asked. Monte became anxious.

"She's hot." He said with a big smile. She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"She doesn't like you. She liked Ronnie until he started ignoring her. She's one of those girls who always gets the guys.." She as her voice trailed off. I raised my eye brow at her.

"You're jealous of her. Aren't you?" I asked her. She looked over at me with red cheeks.

"No..it's just annoying. Besides all they want her for is sex." She said casually. I laughed at her. She rolled her eyes at me, and left the room.

"She's..." Monte began.

"Don't get any ideas Monte or I'll break your neck. She's _my _little sister." Ronnie shouted from all the way back in the back room. Monte rolled his eyes.

"I was gonna say freakishly hot, but a bitch." He said quiet enough for only me to her. I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's defiantly not a bitch and don't let Ronnie find out you said that." I replied quietly to him as I stood up. I heard him sigh as I walked towards the bunks. Jade was sitting on her bed listening to her iPod.

"What are you listening to?" I asked her as I sat down next to her. She looked up. Instantly butterflies

came into my stomach.

"Alesana." She said with a wink. I smiled.

"They're very talented. Did you have a good time at the show?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't have found my brother..although I would have had more fun if I hadn't thrown up or if Skye hadn't gotten angry with me for coming on tour with you guys." She said with a sigh. I watched as she set down her iPod.

We talked for a while until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was..it was Lexus, my girlfriend, calling. I liked her and all it's just..I would have rather talked to Jade.

"One second." I said as I got up and began to walk to the back room. "Hello?"

"Hey Max. I can't wait to see you in a few days! What's up?" She chirped into the phone. I winced at the thought of me having a crush on another girl despite the fact I had a girlfriend.

"Hey, uh, me either. Nothing much..we found Ronnie's long lost sister today." I said into the phone as I sat down on a couch that was across from Ronnie.

"Ooh cool. What's her name? What's she like?" She asked.

"Jade and she's cool. She's actually coming on tour with us...Ronnie wanted to get to know her more." I said into the phone as I tapped my fingers on my leg. I just wanted her to get off the phone already.

"Oh sweet, I'll get to meet her then!" She chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"Mhm...well my phone is going to die. I'll see you in a few days." I said hoping she'd take the hint to not call me again until the day of the show in Arizona.

"Alrighty babe. See you then." She said. I pressed the red end button on my phone. I noticed Ronnie had been watching me.

"If you don't like her..why don't you just break up with her?" Ronnie asked me as he set his laptop next to him. I sighed.

"Well..it's weird..." I began slowly. Ronnie kept on looking at me. He really wanted an answer. I sighed and checked to see if Jade was still in her bunk. She wasn't there. I figured she must have been taking a shower or something. I turned back around to face Ronnie.

"I like Jade..okay? I know, I know. I have a girlfriend..it makes me a dick...it's bad because she's your sister, but I don't care Ronnie. She's perfect for me unlike Lexus." I whispered to Ronnie. Ronnie didn't say anything once I had finished talking to him.

"Well..you've only known her for a few hours..weird, but if you like her then there's nothing I can do about it. Now is there? Jade is a lot better than Lexus. Break up with Lexus when we get to Arizona." Ronnie instructed. I raised my eye brow at him. He was really cool with this?

"You're cool with this?" I asked him in a suspicious voice. Ronnie laughed as he stood up.

"I can't stop it, but if you break her heart...I'll break your neck." He said with a smile. I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's POV:

"When am I going to meet dad?" I asked Ronnie the next day as we, stood in the entrance of the venue. I watched as the boys' merch guy set up everything.

"Tomorrow. I promise." Ronnie reassured me. He was looking in the same area as me.

"Okay." I replied. For a few minutes we stood there in silence.

"Hey I have a question." Ronnie said suddenly. I looked over at him. He did the same to me.

"And what's your question?" I replied casually. Ronnie played with his fingers for a minute.

"Would you like to work at the merch tent?" He asked me. My eyes widened.

"Yes! I would love to!" I answered with a smile. Ronnie chuckled at me, and led me over to where the merch guy was hanging up the shirts.

"Jack..I was wondering if Jade could help you out with the merch for the rest of the tour. She's going to have nothing else to do all tour." Ronnie said. Jack looked up and nodded his head.

"Sure. The more help the better! These shirts get sold out quickly." Jack said happily. I climbed over the table and stood next to Jack. He laughed at me as I fixed my now, messed up hair.

"I'll see you guys later." Ronnie said as he walked away. I turned to face Jack. Jack handed me a few shirts. I grabbed them from him.

"Here hang these up." He said as he turned back to the box of bracelets he had been opening. I took a deep breath and began to hang up the shirts one by one. I turned around to see Max standing there was a girl..who I took to be Lexus.

"Hey Jade. This is my girlfriend Lexus." He said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded my head at Lexus. Lexus nodded her head back at me, but didn't smile.

"Hi." She said quietly as she pulled Max in closer to her. Max's smile faded. I turned away from them and went back to organizing things. I was jealous of Lexus..it wasn't fair.

I noticed Ronnie with some chick. It was an hour after the show. She had black hair, and she was tan. She was also a lot skinnier than me. When Ronnie noticed me staring he waved me over. I walked over slowly.

"Jade I want you to meet my girlfriend, Bianca Ellis." Ronnie said with a smile as she waved to me. I waved back to her.

"Hi." I said with a smile. Bianca gave Ronnie a odd look.

"Who's this?" She asked. Ronnie laughed.

"This is Jade. My long lost sister. I found her at a show the other day." Ronnie explained as Bianca stared at me. I smiled awkwardly and chuckled.

"Aww, she's cute. How old are you?' She asked in a kind voice which made me feel a little less awkward.

"Eighteen. I'll be nineteen in September." I explained. She nodded her head.

"She's got a little thing for Max." Ronnie teased which caused me to blush and shake nervously. I slapped Ronnie on the arm, which only caused him to laugh hysterically. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Ronnie be nice to your little sister!" She said as she slapped him on the arm. Ronnie cut his laughter short when he realized who was behind me.

"Who's got a thing for me?" Max asked as he stepped up to the side of me. Luckily Lexus wasn't by him. I began to shake from nervousness. The old butterflies returned.

"Jade does." Ronnie said. Max began to laugh, and Bianca hit him a few times. I felt tears form into my eyes as I watched Max laugh. My cheeks were probably as red as a tomato by this time. I started cry, and ran off from them. As I ran I bumped into Robert. When he noticed I was crying he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me kindly. I sobbed harder.

"Ronnie..told..Max...I like him." I said in between sobs as Robert pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay." He soothed quietly as I set my head onto his shoulder. I pulled away from him after a few minutes.

"It's not that Robert. Max _laughed. _If he hadn't laughed or even if Lexus wasn't here..then I wouldn't have cried or cared too much." I explained as we began to walk towards the tour buses. Robert sighed.

"I'm sure he didn't laugh in a mean way." He reassured. I shook my head as we walked past the Alesana tour bus.

"I doubt it. Now he's gonna pick on me for the rest of the summer." I whined as we walked onto the tour bus. Robert shook his head again.

"Max isn't like that. I promise you." He said as we sat down at a table. I shook my head. I couldn't believe him.

–


	9. Chapter 9

MAX'S POV:

Jade avoided me for the rest of the night. Every time I tried to talk to her she'd just walk away or talk to whoever else was near us. She continued to do the same thing the next day. I don't know why she had to do this. It wasn't that big a deal...or was it? To me it wasn't. Ugh..I guess I'd never be able to understand girls.

"Jade! Stop avoiding me, and please talk to me!" I pleaded as she began to walk over towards Ronnie and Bianca. Today Ronnie was taking Jade to meet their father. I walked over to where Jade was standing. She looked down as soon as I reached her.

"Get away Max! I get you don't like me. You didn't have to laugh." She shouted. My jaw dropped. When did I ever tell her I didn't like her?

"I never said that. Maybe I like you too?" I suggested in a flirty voice. She looked up slowly. From the corner of my eye I could see Ronnie and Bianca were watching everything.

"Why did you laugh then?" She asked quietly as she moved some hair from her face. I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly didn't know why I did. She kept on frowning. I moved in closer to her, and pulled her into a hug. My heart did that weird beating fast and slow at the same time thing again. I felt Jade's body relax as we hugged. We hugged for a long time until I heard Ronnie let out a cough that indicated that it was time for me to let her go. As I moved away I noticed she had the biggest smile ever. I smiled back too.

"What about Lexus?" Omar butted in. I turned around to see him, Monte, and Robert walking towards us. I rolled my eyes at him. She tapped me on my arm, and gave me a look.

"I broke up with her." I reassured Jade. That was true, I actually had done it. Omar gave me that look as if he didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to face Jade.

"So..lets hang out tonight." I said to Jade. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I'd like that." She said as Ronnie waved her over. It was time for her to go meet her long lost father. I waved as they walked away even though I knew she wouldn't see it.

–

"So did you have fun? " I asked her as we walked down the street from this restaurant we had ate at. She nodded her head with a smile. There hadn't been any boring moments with her. With Lexus there was always boring moments. Jade and I never ran out of things to say. It was great.

"We should do it again sometime." Jade said happily as we turned a corner. I nodded my head in agreement as I took out a cigarette. Jade watched me as I lit it.

She hesitated before asking, "Can I try?" I shook my head at her.

"Are you crazy? Ronnie would kill me. Besides, smoking is extremely bad for you." I lectured. She frowned and stopped walking. I rolled my eyes at her as I took another puff. She crossed her arms.

"Fine," I shouted after a few minutes "but if Ronnie finds out, it was you who wanted to try it." I handed her the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. She grabbed them slowly from me. She began to cough as she took a puff. She pushed them back towards me.

"Nasty! How could you like that?" She said after a few minutes of coughing. I laughed as I grabbed them from her.

"It all started when Ronnie stole them from his father back in ninth grade. We thought we, were all that because we went around smoking. I never really liked it, but I kept on doing it because I thought Ronnie liked doing it. Turns out he never did either. He only kept doing it because of me and well..I never bothered to try quitting." I explained as we walked closer to where our and Alesana's tour buses were parked. She nodded her head.

"Mmm..I've never been much of a rule breaker in fact I haven't had much of a life. I've always been afraid to break rules. Stupid right?" She said as she pushed some hair out of her face.

"No it's not. By the time this summer us over..you'll have had a summer you'll never forget. I promise you that." I reassured her with a smile. She smiled slightly back. I threw my cigarette onto the ground and pulled Jade into a hug. "I like you so much. You have no idea." I whispered to her. It was true. I did. I probably even loved her but if I told her that it'd be far too creepy..wouldn't it? As I pulled away I noticed Ronnie walking towards us. He didn't look happy.

"Where the fuck have you two been!' He shouted once he caught up to us. Jade raised her eyebrow at him.

"Dinner." Jade replied. Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"Dude what's the big deal about that?" I asked him slowly.

"We need to get back on the bus _pronto. _Otherwise we'll be late for the show tomorrow." Ronnie explained. I rolled my eyes at him. That was Ronnie. He always had to be there to break the fun. Not that Ronnie wasn't fun or anything, because he could be, it's just he was a bit of a control freak from time to time. As we started walking back to the bus I stopped Jade. She looked at me curiously. I was going to kiss her, but I couldn't get myself to do it. Especially since Monte and Omar we're hanging out the windows teasing us. I flipped them off.

"What were you going to do?" Jade asked once we, were on the bus.

"Nothing," I replied "I was just going to tell you how much of a good time I had with you..but of course these douches had to ruin everything." Jade laughed as Monte and Omar flashed a smile. I only rolled my eyes at them.

–


	10. Chapter 10

JADE'S POV:

"I'll see you later." Max said the next day as I stood at the merch tent. I sighed.

"Fine. See you later." I whined. I wanted to spend more time with him but he needed to be on the stage in ten minutes. He half smiled.

"Remember. The shows aren't that long." He said as he moved in closer to me. There came those god damn butterflies again.

"I know..but.." He cut me off by leaning in. I didn't do anything. I knew what was coming. He kissed me. I expected myself to see fireworks or see sparks or whatever else they say happens in the movies. But no. Nothing. When he moved away I tried my hardest to hide my disappointment. "See ya." I called as he walked away. He turned around and waved back. I sighed once he turned around.

"Ahem." I heard a girl's voice say. I turned around and noticed two girls who looked to be fifteen. standing there. I walked over to them.

"How can I help you?" I asked politely. They both looked at each other and snickered. I raised my eye brow at them.

"Mmm..you do realize Max has a girlfriend?" She asked in a disgusted voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You mean Lexus? They broke up. I'm Jade. I'm also Ronnie's sister." I explained as I shifted from each foot uncomfortably. One of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Suuuure. And really? Well look over there." She ordered as she pointed towards the direction where Max had walked to. I squinted my eyes. There was a girl hugging Max. I felt anxiety drift up into my chest. I frowned once I realized who it was. _Lexus. Max had lied to me._

"But-" I began before one of the girls cut me off.

"Anyways. We both want that shirt." She said as she pointed towards a shirt that had looked like the shirt I bought at my show. I nodded my head and grabbed two shirts. I handed them the shirts and took the money from them slowly. From behind them I noticed a guy standing there was black hair. He was also dressed in a white shirt and black skinny jeans. He wore a pair of converse too. He seemed familiar..I was pretty sure he was in Alesana. Either way he was _gorgeous. _I blinked as I remembered the two girls. I handed them their change. "Thanks.." One of them murmured as they began to walk away.

"What a freak." The other one said. I blushed as I noticed the guy walking up to the tent.

"Hey. You're Jade right? Ronnie's sister?" He asked me once he reached the tent.

"Yep..and you're in Alesana...right?" I asked awkwardly. He chuckled.

"Yep. I'm the lead singer. My name is Shawn." He said casually as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Nice." I replied. He nodded his head. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So..are you dating Max or something?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Uh..I thought I was..but.." I said as my voice trailed off. I felt the tears rise into my eyes as I pictured him hugging Lexus only minutes after he had kissed me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Sorry." I choked as I looked back up at Shawn.

"It's fine." He reassured as he climbed over the table. He pulled me into a hug once he got over to my side. I sniffled as I gripped him tighter. A hug was what I _really_ needed right now. When he pulled away he smiled. I forced out a smile.

"Well..if you ever need anyone to talk to. I'm always here." He informed me. I nodded my head.

"Thanks. My best friend is currently pissed at me for not hooking up her and Ronnie..and well there's somethings I don't feel comfortable talking to Ronnie about. So.." I said as I began to ramble. I felt stupid for rambling..but I couldn't help it. I was one of those people who always rambled about their problems. I fucking hated having that problem.

"Well..since our set is over..lets head back to my bus and talk. Okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head in agreement. I really needed to get my feelings out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where have you been?" Ronnie asked as he walked onto Alesana's tour bus. I sat with Shawn in their kitchen area of the bus. I had pretty much spilled out all of my feelings to him. It did make me feel better though.

"Here. I, uh, got bored working..and I just met Shawn so.." I lied. I figured out it'd be better if Ronnie didn't find out what Max did. I didn't want to start a huge fight or something. Shawn gave me a look but didn't say anything. He must have knew what I was doing. I only half smiled at him back.

"Ah. I see. Well..we're all going out. Max wants you to come." Ronnie said as he got closer to us. I flinched as I thought about Max. I_ hated him_ for hugging Lexus..and for lying to me. I sighed as I stood up.

"I'll see you later." I said to Shawn. He nodded his head.

"Alright. See ya later." He replied. I waved and followed Ronnie off the bus. Ronnie turned to face me.

"Shawn is just as bad as Max..well not exactly..but just stay away from him. Okay?" He ordered. I raised my eye brow at him.

"What's so bad about Shawn? He doesn't do half the things Max does. I'm sorry to tell you this Ronnie..but I _am_ eighteen. I think I can make my own decisions..okay?" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap at him..but Shawn told me I shouldn't let my brother control me. He was right though. I shouldn't. I am eighteen. I'm not five or anything.

Ronnie's jaw dropped. "Whatever. Learn the hard way. Band guys are jerks Jade. They get drunk and they sleep around. Accidentally of course..but the pain is too unbearable. I don't want you to go through that kind of pain. Not yet anyways. If you want to though? Then go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you." Ronnie said as we walked towards our tour bus. I sighed. I wanted to tell him I already knew that, but I decided it'd be better if I didn't.

As we got on the bus I noticed Max sitting casually next to Monte at the table. I noticed Omar and Robert standing by each other. It looked like they had been waiting for me.

"Hey Jade." Max said casually once Ronnie and I had walked closer to all of them. I turned my back to him.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked. Robert and Omar nodded their heads. "Lets go then." I said as I started walking towards the door. I bet they found my sudden bit of being outgoing weird..but I didn't care. I was too boring. I needed to change myself up a bit. I lived my life in a bubble..all thanks to my mother. I needed to have more fun. I realized that earlier today. Way before the whole thing with Max had happened. This summer was a good chance to change myself.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Max asked me once we, were at the restaurant. I turned around and raised my eye brow at him.

"I saw you hugging Lexus..yet you had told me you two broke up. What a man whore." I snapped at him. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"She hugged me. Guess you should have paid better attention. She's a whore not me. I really like you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Suuuure you do." I said sarcastically. Max unfolded his arms and moved closer to me.

"Just give me another chance." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"I dunno.." I said as my voice trailed off. I was too busy staring into his eyes. Oh great. How could I not forgive him now?

"Please?" He pleaded again as he moved closer to me.

"Eh.." I said as my voice trailed off. Max kissed me. I kissed him back.

"So. There's this party tonight. You should come." Max said. I shrugged, but then I remembered how I planned on changing myself.

"Mmm..I guess I'll go. Who's going?" I asked as we walked over to where Ronnie and them were sitting. We hadn't even realized we, were far behind them.

"Monte, Robert, Ronnie, and some other people." Max said as we sat down at their table. I nodded.

"Sure. It should be fun." I said as Ronnie pushed his menu over to me. Max nodded his head in agreement.

–


	12. Chapter 12

I stumbled around not knowing where or who I was walking into. And honestly? I didn't care about who I was walking into. I was too drunk to care.

The room felt like it was spinning. Hell, I was even spinning. I could see eyes and faces looking at me. None of them seemed even a bit familiar. I turned towards what looked to be a door and bumped into somebody.

"S-s-s-sorry." I stuttered to the person. The person chuckled.

"No worr-" The voice stopped talking and chuckling at once. It was Shawn. He put his arms on my shoulder. "Jade, we need to get you back to Escape The Fate's tour bus right now..or even mine."

"I'mmmm f-i-i-i-ne." I stuttered as I wobbled around. I could make out a little bit of Shawn's face. He looked extremely worried.

"I'll take her." A female's voice from behind us called. The voice seemed familiar..but I couldn't remember where I had heard it from.. I nodded my head and shook myself out of Shawn's reach and headed towards where I heard the voice coming from.

"Uh...I think it'd-" I heard Shawn begin before he was interrupted.

"No. I insist." The girl chirped as he lead me out the door. I followed her down the street a few ways before she stopped walking. I nearly bumped into her. "Wanna do something fun?" She asked. I thought for a moment. Tonight had been fun..up until I got really drunk. I nodded. She grabbed my arm and we walked a few more blocks before we, were in front of a hotel. I heard footsteps coming near us and low whispers. I squinted and looked. There were five guys and they all were creepy looking. I shivered as they got closer.

"Who is this?" Asked one of the guys who was closet to the girl and I. He had a deep voice and wore shorts that went a little ways down his theighs and converse. He wore a black shirt and had a whole bunch of tattoos and a shaved head. He also had a bunch of piercings.

"This is Jade...she's kinda new to everything." The girl said. The guy nodded, gave a wave and a nod to the girl, and grabbed my hand. Once we, were inside the hotel I pushed him. He pushed me back.

"Let me go! Or at least tell me what you're going to do to me!" I shouted. I began to feel the buzz wearing off. He gripped my hand tighter.

"You'll see." He warned. I gulped and followed as he led me to the elevator. I wish I could have went with Shawn as planned. It would have been a whole lot safer.

SHAWN'S POV:

"Where are you going?" Pat Thompson, our lead guitar, asked me as I began to walk towards the door of our tour bus. I turned around to face. He was holding a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"To find Jade...I'm really worried about where Lexus brought her..she was too drunk to even realize it was her. So." I said. He only nodded and shoved his spoon into his mouth.

"Have fun." He said or at least I think he said. It was hard to tell with his mouth being full. I only nodded and sprinted out of the bus. I began to walk out of the parking lot our and Escape The Fate's tour buses were parked and began to head down the street. Since the party had only been at a hotel a few blocks up from where we, were parked...I figured they'd gone down to the hotel where druggies had been known to hang out at. I'd been in Latham, Maryland before. [N/A: Totally made up town.] It wasn't a good place.

As I sprinted down the street images of Jade being passed out or even killed popped up in my head. I tried to shake the images out of my head..but I couldn't. If she was dead or something..it'd be all my fault. Why? Easy, I had let her go with Lexus. I should have _made_ her stay with me, but did I? No because I'm an idiot. I sighed as I got closer to the hotel where I imagined Jade and Lexus had gone to. I noticed somebody walking up the sidewalk who looked familiar to Jade.

"Jade!" I shouted as I stopped walking. "Jade!" The person squinted and began to walk towards me. As the person got closer I recognized who it was.

"Shawn..what are you doing here?" Jade said sadly as she walked right up to me. She looked pale. She also had black bags under her eyes. Her eyes were all red as if...

"Looking for you! I figured Lexus had brought you-" I began before Jade cut me off.

"What! Lexus brought me here? How could I be _so_ stupid?" She said as her eyes filled up with tears. I pulled her into a hug. I felt my shoulder become wet with tears. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Well..they made me do drugs and stuff."

"That must have been terrible." Was all I could get myself to say. She stayed quiet. We walked down the street a few ways before she said anything.

"I actually liked being stoned. It was the best feeling in the world. Nothing could beat the feeling." She said quietly. I instantly stopped walking. I froze from shock. Jade just stood there looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Jade! Never say anything like that again! You pretty much kill yourself every time you do that! If Ronnie finds out..he'll probably make you go back home." I lectured. She crossed her arms and snickered.

"He won't find out." She said confidently. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"Well. Don't say I didn't warn you..if that's what you want to do with your life then by all means do it. If it's just to change yourself for Max..then you need to realize you're perfect just the way you are Jade. I was actually beginning to have feelings for you, but after this stunt? No. Just no. I have better things to do then hang out with druggies. You're better than that." I said. After I finished talking Jade just stood there frozen. I gave her a little wave and began to walk back to the buses. I felt like my heart had been broken into thousands of pieces and I had been slapped in the face. This wasn't Jade. That was for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where do you think you're going Shawn!" Max yelled to me as I walked off stage. Pat stopped walking in his tracks and stood next to me. Obviously he knew, just as well as I did, what was going to happen. Max walked up and shoved me. Luckily I kept my ground and just laughed at Max.

"What's your problem?" Pat asked Max.

"Jade. He's filling her head with shit!" Max shouted. I pushed Max onto the ground.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled at him. Max stood up and brushed himself off.

"You know damn what well I'm talking about Milke!" Max punched me in the eye. I winced a second from the pain, but threw a punch back at him in the eye. We continued on fighting until Omar and Ronnie split us up. I had a bloody lip. Max had a bloody nose.

"What is going on! Why were you two fighting?" Ronnie asked us. Omar stood by Ronnie..with a confused look on his face.

"Because apparently Shawn is filling your baby sister there up with shit." Pat said with a cross of his arms. Ronnie gasped.

"He is the one Ronnie who got her to become this drug obsessed-" Max began before I cut him off.

"Dude. I'm not! I don't do drugs! I never have. I mean I do smoke sometimes and I like to drink sometimes, but I'm not the one who got her into this. I'm not the one who left her there alone at the-" I began before Omar cut me off.

"Ronnie..Shawn is right." He said in a low voice. Ronnie shook his head a few times and bit down on his teeth. Max stood beside him with a disgusted look on his face.

"I can't believe this. Just Shawn..stay away from Max." Ronnie said in a whisper before walking off. I stood there, in complete shock with Pat at my side. Max only stood there. Omar headed off to find Ronnie. As soon as they were out of sight I turned to look at Max.

"Max. Jade really needs help before her habits fuck up her life." I said in a whisper. Max continued to stare off in space. His face emotionless. I waited a few minutes to see if he'd say anything but he didn't.

"C'mon Shawn...lets go get you cleaned up." Pat said as he patted my shoulder before beginning to head off. I continued to stare at Max, but I followed Pat anyways.

Max knew, deep down..this was his fault.

–

_I apologize for the long wait on this. I've had bad writers block on this story for a while. I believe it's gone now so I'm gonna try to update it more. :) I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jade's POV:**_

The last few weeks of tour seemed to go by rather quickly. I didn't bother talking to Shawn, mainly because I knew what he'd tell me. He'd bitch and moan about how 'bad' my new habits are. They weren't bad or at least not to me anyways. Getting stoned helped me relax, and it took my mind off my problems on tour and it made me stop thinking about home. It helped me not think about Skye either. I felt guilty for not telling her about how my summer had been going, but I was busy. Besides drugs I was still doing my job at the merch tent. I also was hanging with Lexus and a few of her other friends. Max and I talked, but not much. Ronnie knew what I had been up to which resulted in him rarely talking to me. Monte and I still talked, he acted like I was still the girl I had been when tour started. Omar and I never talked much in the first place so that wasn't different. Robert and I still talked quite a bit. The only one I had really talked to in Alesana was Shawn, but I started to talk to their screamer Dennis and their drummer Jeremy. They were cool guys.

"Can you guys believe tour is over Saturday?" I asked the boys as I walked into the living/kitchen area from my bunk. It was early in the morning on a Monday. The boys were still half asleep, all except Ronnie. Who had been up since sunrise I figured. Ronnie only stared at me. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I asked him what his problem was.

"My problem is you Jade. What the hell happened to you these past few weeks?" Ronnie asked in a loud voice. I shrugged.

"Life." I snapped. Ronnie shook his head in disgust before standing up and walking over to me.

"Jade, you need to stop this. You can't live like this." He said in a gentle voice. I shrugged him off once again.

"I'm eighteen, I can live whatever way I want to." I reminded him. Ronnie gently put his hand on my shoulder and stared at me.

"A life of smoking weed and partying is not the way to go-" He began before I cut him off.

"Ahem? Ronnie, you smoke weed and do cigarettes. You shouldn't be the one to talk." I reminded him in an annoyed voice. Ronnie sighed. From behind him I could see Omar nodding his in agreement, followed by Robert and Monte. Max wasn't up yet.

"Jade, you have so much more going for you right now. You got accepted into Stanford! That's something you gotta feel proud of! Mom said it was a dream of yours. You wanted to become a Physiologist correct?" Ronnie lectured. I rolled my eyes.

"Correct term, _wanted. _ Not anymore. I don't care about college. My life is perfectly fine the way it's going." I argued. Robert stood up and walked over beside Ronnie.

"Jade you can't stay on tour forever. You have to go home eventually. Think about this, if you don't go to college where will you be? Flipping burgers at Mcdonalds. Do you really wanna spend your life like that?" Robert asked in a serious voice. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Ronnie.

"Jade. You're going to Stanford next week. Whether it kills you or not. You're going to." Ronnie said firmly as he shook my shoulders gently. I moved out of his reach and rolled my eyes.

"I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll try." I hissed. Ronnie sighed, realizing he couldn't win with me. I smiled as Robert and Ronnie turned their backs towards me and headed back to their seats. Being stubborn had it's quirks.

–

"Jade!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I was busy with my back turned towards the two costumers we currently had. I was grabbing two shirts for them. I turned around to see Skye running over. She had a huge smile on her face. I noticed her tan was skin and her hair was lighter than it had been at the beginning of summer. I quickly handed the costumers their shirts and handed them their change. They hurried off as Skye came closer.

"Hey." I said calmly as she climbed over the table and pulled me into a tight hug, which was quickly stopped as she moved away. Her arms still around my neck. "What?" I asked in a puzzled voice.

"You smell," she began "like..weed." Her nose was crinkled in disgust as she spoke. I gave her a odd look.

"Guess you should have called or visited me sooner.." I hissed. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Fill me in. I'm all ears." She said slowly as she sat up on the table. I sighed and began to tell her everything that had happened. From the time I had left for tour until now. Once I finished talking she shook her head in disbelief. "Jade.." She whined her voice trailing off, she crossed her arms. I shrugged.

"What? I had a better summer than you I bet." I said in a cocky voice. She gasped.

"Jesus cocky much? Anyways, my summer was alright. I surfed all summer, yes you heard me right, I surfed. I met a guy too. He's gorgeous." She explained. I raised my eye brow at her, as I sat down next to her on the table.

"I bet the guy who was the one who got you to surf and blah blah, correct?" I asked Skye. She nodded slowly. "Well that's cool I guess." I replied. She only nodded and looked off into space at the merch stuff. After a few minutes of silence she opened her mouth.

"What's your mom gonna do? She's gonna kill you for the way you are now! And what about Max? Don't you like him? Or Shawn currently?" She asked as she stared me straight in the eyes. Her face was filled with worry.

"I dunno..I guess she will. I don't really like Shawn even as a person. As for Max? I dunno. Max and I rarely ever talk and if we do it's small talk. He always acts sad now and he looks worried." I explained. She sighed loudly.

"Do you ever think that Max could feel guilty about everything that's happened with you? Shawn was also only looking out for you Jade." Skye said in a low voice. I shook my head and groaned. I didn't want to hear about what Shawn had been doing because quite frankly? I didn't care.

"I doubt Max feels guilty. It wasn't even his fault, it was Lexus' but we're friends so no big deal." I said slowly. Skye only shook her head in annoyance. I sighed.


	15. Chapter 15!

MAX'S POV:

I watched Jade pack up her things. I was sitting on the couch in the "living room." She seemed depressed. I wanted to talk to her, but I was afraid of how she'd respond. She still seemed upset over the fight. Part of me believes Shawn was actually telling her shit, but the other part, believes Shawn was only looking out for her. Which is something I should have done all along. _I led her on, I was more than likely the cause of her change._

"Jade," I began "let's go for a walk?"

"Are you going to yell at me again?" She asked, as she turned around to face me. I smiled a little.

"I can't make any promises."

"Eh..fine." She responded, and with that, we headed out the door. We walked in silence for awhile before she opened her mouth again. "Why did you want to go for a walk?"

"We need to talk, that's why."

"About?" She asked, even though, she more than likely knew what I was getting at.

"This summer, us." I responded slowly. Jade stopped walking and rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Jade, just stop. You know there is something we need to talk about." I snapped. Jade winced a little, even though she had this new "attitude" I knew there was that sensitive girl underneath it all, the girl who blushed easily, the girl who was determined to follow her dreams, the girl I _liked._

"You.." She shut her mouth.

"I?" I asked. Jade sighed, and I noticed her eyes were growing watery.

"You lied to me." She finally choked out, a tear began to roll down her cheek. She wiped the tear off her cheek. _"You lied."_

"I know, and I don't know why I did Jade. I'm just stupid."

"That's not an answer, that's an excuse." Jade snapped. I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"I tried dumping her, but she laid a stupid guilt trip over me. She's controlling." I said slowly. I studied Jade's beautiful eyes for a moment. Jade just looked down. She looked up again, and opened her mouth but she was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Jade!" It was Ronnie. Jade sighed, and began to head towards the buses. I stood there for a moment, and watched her walk away. I sighed, realizing, I had made the biggest mistake, ever.

–

_Yay! My inspiration and motivation to continue this story is back! :) Thank you for all the reviews, favs, follows, etc on this story. I'm really glad that you all enjoy this story! (Even despite all the spelling mistakes haha.) _


	16. Chapter 16

Jade's POV:

"How do I smell?" I asked Skye, as I sat in the passenger seat of her car. She sighed and smelled me for the millionth time.

"You smell like a French whore." She spat. I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm kidding." She sighed.

"So I don't smell like-"

"Jade, we've been over this. You don't smell like weed anymore."

I sighed this time. I looked away from Skye and over at the house that stood in front of us. My house. Mom's car wasn't in the driveway. She was still at work, she texted me and told me she was on her way home.

"Jade, I just don't understand." Skye muttered. I turned to look at her.

"What?"

"How can a person change so fast? I don't get it. Jade, what happened at that hotel that night?" Skye demanded. My stomach turned as blurred images popped up in my head. I bit the inside of my lip.

"Skye, I've spent the past eighteen years of my life in a bubble. I've never done anything exciting or daring. I've been too obsessed with studying. I haven't really lived." I explained slowly. Skye wouldn't look at me. She kept her focus on the garage doors.

"From one night of partying, you've become some huge stoner? That doesn't make sense Jade." She replied. Tears crept up into my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"You wouldn't understand." I muttered. Skye turned to look at me, anger clouded her face.

"God dammit Jade! Something else happened!"

"I told you everything! Max played me!"

"You didn't even know him that well Jade! He couldn't have hurt you _that_ bad!" Skye yelled. I crossed my arms and dug my nails into my skin.

"Nothing else happened Skye! Just shut the fuck up!" I screamed before getting up and slamming the car door. I kept my back to the car. I heard the sound of another door opening up and slamming. The sound of flip flops smacking the pavement filled my ears.

"You changed so Max would like you. Didn't you?" Skye whispered. I looked down at my feet. "Answer me Jade Sanders!"

I turned to look at Skye. I was just about to open my mouth when a car pulled up in the driveway. We turned to see it was my mom. Ronnie was in the passenger seat. They both looked pissed.

"I'm not covering up for you anymore. Have a nice life of getting high." Skye hissed before heading to her car.

"Skylar, leaving so early?" Mom asked as she got out of her car. Skye turned slowly and looked at mom.

"Miss. Saunders, do you have a clue what your daughter was up to this summer?" Skye demanded. I suddenly felt sick.

"What?" Was all mom managed to say. Skye smirked and let out an obnoxious cackle.

"She was getting high and drinking." Skye smiled. Mom's face turned pale. She shot Ronnie a look before turning to look at me. Tears filled her eyes.

"Mom, I can-"

"No need to explain Jade. You've made your choice and now I'm making mine. Get out of my house." Mom said slowly. I gasped.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go upstairs and pack your things. She's your responsibility now." Mom was looking at Ronnie now. He looked pissed.

"You think I got her into this?!" Ronnie yelled. Mom didn't say anything. "This is bullshit. I hope you're happy Jade!" Ronnie yelled before charging over to Skye.

"Bring me to the hotel." He demanded. Skye gave me a dirty look before opening her car door. Ronnie walked to the other side of the car.

"Wait-" I began before Skye cut me off.

"Goodbye Jade." Was all she said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mom, just let me explain!" I yelled, as I followed her upstairs. Mom turned around once she reached the top step.

"There's nothing to explain! Getting Ronnie back into our life was a mistake!" She shouted, before turning back towards the hallway, and stomping down the hall to my room. I followed her.

"This wasn't Ronnie's fault." I spat, as I put my hand on mom's shoulder. She turned around immediately.

"Bullshit Jade! Before you went with Ronnie you had no interest in drugs or alcohol. I'm not stupid Jade, I know what goes on tours. I used to be into the scene, in case you're wondering." She hissed, as she pushed my hand off her shoulder.

"Then why did you let me go?"

"You're 18 years old and graduated. I can't give you permission anymore and you _know _that." She shouted, as she continued on her way to my bedroom. I followed and stopped once we reached my doorway. Mom walked into my room and opened my dresser drawers.

"What are you doing!?" I nearly screamed, as she grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them on my bed.

"Packing." She replied. I stomped into my bedroom.

"You can't do this!" I yelled.

"You're 18 years old." She reminded me, as she threw more clothes on my bed.

"Mom, I'm your daughter. You're supposed to love me no matter what." I choked out, as tears formed in my eyes. Mom turned around and stared at me. I had hit a nerve, which was my intention of course. Mom walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I do love you Jade. I always will." She whispered, as she looked at me. I looked up at her and noticed the tears that were also threatening to fall from her eyes. Mom was never the type to cry and when she did, she had a hard time stopping.

"Then why are you kicking me out?" I whispered. Mom pushed back some of my hair.

"Alex started off like you, focused, but wanting a change. It was weed and beer at first, which is bad, but not as bad as other things out there," she began with a sigh "then he wanted something better." She did little air quotes around better. I tried to swallow, but I couldn't.

"Mom, I'd never-"

"Then one day, he came home with white power, and everything went down hill from there. The screaming, and the fighting started. One day, I came home from my mother's and I found him on the bathroom floor. Randy and Ronnie screamed, and you were just a tiny baby, so you didn't know what was going on. It turned out he had overdosed, of course he survived, but he was sentenced to rehab."

"He stayed there for a month, before coming out. I knew it was too soon, but I just went along with what Alex said. A few weeks later, I was woken up to the sound of something smashing in the bathroom. I raced down the hallway to see broken glass around your father, who was passed out on the ground. This time, he had alcohol poisoning." She said. I studied her face, she wasn't looking at me this time, she was staring at the floor and she looked like she was in a far away place. I opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me. "After another two months in rehab, he came out, and the same things kept happening. It was almost like a weekly thing, when I finally put my foot down. I loaded the car, you were in the car when Alex raced outside. Randy and Ronnie stood beside the car, Randy was asking me a million questions. Randy was seven and Ronnie was two. Alex screamed and asked me what I was doing, when I explained to him I was taking the kids and leaving. He screamed at me for a while before breaking down crying. He threatened suicide, and at that point, I practically shoved Randy and Ronnie into the car. He told me being alone was his greatest fear.." Her voice trailed off. She was crying harder at this point.

"Mom.." I began softly. Mom just shook her head and let the tears fall. I grabbed mom's hand and looked at her, hoping she'd look up, and continue on with her story. She eventually looked up for a second before the broke down into tears. She fell to the floor, taking me with her. "Mom." I said again. Mom only stared at the floor.

"Just...just...leave." She managed to say in between sobs.

"No." I said. She looked up at me and yelled.

"Just leave! You're like your father!" She screamed. I let go of her hand and stared at her in disbelief. "Go!" She growled. I finally shook my head and got up off the floor. I went to my closest and grabbed one of my other suitcases. I walked back over to my bed and shoved the pile of clothes into the suitcase. I grabbed some of nicknacks that were scattered across my nightstand and a picture of Skylar and I from seventh grade. I shoved them into my suitcase and shut the top down on it. Mom was standing at this point. I wasn't going to face her, I wasn't going to say anything, but when I got to the door I turned around and glared at my mother.

"You're not the only one who lost somebody mom. I lost dad and two brothers too. You're not the only one who lost years of memories, I did too. You're the one who gave up too easily. Not only on dad or my brothers, but me too, just because I couldn't be your picture perfect daughter." Was all I said, before I stormed down the hallway and out the door of my childhood home, for the last time.


	18. Chapter 18

?'s POV:

"She...what?!" I shouted, as I sat on my couch in my apartment. The air conditioner felt especially cold today. I shook my head as the voice on the other end gave me more information. "Woah, where is she staying now?!" I couldn't let Jade live on the streets.

"I'm not sure, but rumor has it, she's staying with Lexus." Skylar said on the other end of the phone. I felt anger and anxiety bubble in my chest.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all I managed to say. I could imagine Skylar frowning on the other end of the phone. "Thank you for telling me Skye." I said, before hanging up the phone. I scratched my head and rubbed my temples.

I sat there in silence for a while, before I picked my laptop up off the coffee table. I opened up Mozilla Firefox and punched in Google. A couple of seconds later Google popped up and I found myself typing Lexus's name into the search bar. A few things popped up after her name, like her band name, Max Green, and something interesting..

I searched her and the interesting topic, thousands of web pages showed up, but one in particular caught my attention, _The truth about Lexus._

_I know a lot of people won't believe me, but I don't care. I still need to get this out there, ok?_

_A few nights ago, I went to a party, down in Lathem, Maryland. The guys from Escape the Fate, Alesana, and some other band that I didn't recognize were there. Everyone by now knows the whole Max and Lexus situation, right? Well, apparently Max and Lexus got into a huge fight at the party. Max told her he liked another girl or something, and she got pissed and slapped Max and dumped a beer on him. Hahaha, it was actually pretty funny tbh..._

_Anyway, Lexus stormed off and Max took a few shots with Ronnie's sister. Everyone in the scene knows about Ronnie's sister at this point, right? K, well anyway..._

_After a while Max was super drunk and tried his hardest to get down her pants and she stormed off. I don't know what happened next, because I caught up with Lexus again. She was crying and was plotting revenge against Max, when she saw Ronnie's sister...Jessie? Idk, I don't remember her name, anyway... _

_I saw that look in her eyes, it was one I had seen way too many times. She told me to meet her at the hotel, I was confused, but I followed her orders anyway._

_I don't know what happened between the party and the hotel, the next thing I remember is Jessie and this creepy guy, which I'm guessing is a friend of Lexus's got upstairs. Jessie's face was red like she had been struggling, but she was passed out at this point. I asked the guy what he was doing and he said it was none of my business and to gtfo. I froze once everything registered with me. This wasn't the first time Lexus took one of her boy toy's love interests and..._

I stopped reading right there, because what happened next was obvious, but something else came to mind.

Skye had explained to me, that she believed something else happened that night in the hotel room. Jade had obviously gotten high, but something else had happened, and after reading this...it was obvious.

More anger and anxiety spread through my chest, as I hopped up from my couch and dialed Jade's number, which Skye had nicely given me, but it went straight to voice mail.

I threw my phone down on my coffee table and opened up a new tab on my computer. I racked my brain for any ideas on where Lexus could live when I decided I should ask Pat, who was luckily my room mate. I left the living room and opened the door to the backyard. Pat's dog ran around the yard in circles, as Pat sat there on his laptop, typing away. I went over and shook Pat. He looked up and frowned, I must have looked really upset. "What's up?" He asked me slowly.

"Do you have any idea where Lexus lives?"

"How the hell would I know?!" He spat. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Pat, I really need to know. Do you know anyone who would know?"

He thought for a moment before he froze. "Ask Max.." His voice trailed off. I thought for a moment before sighing.

"What's his number?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you where she lives?" Max questioned on the other end of the phone. I heard him let out a cough, which indicated he was smoking on the other end. I mentally cursed at myself, for getting Max involved.

"For Jade's sake. Look, I really can't explain, all I know is that she's in trouble."

"Jade hates me."

I sighed. "Look, you really like her don't you?" I found myself feeling nauseated at those words, because if Max really liked her, she would have never gotten into this mess.

"Yes."

"Then you would help her." I stated. Max sighed on the end of the phone and let out another cough.

"Fine, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, will you tell me where she lives?"

"Dude, can I come with you?" He asked suddenly, after a few minutes of silence. I rolled my eyes and made a fist. I didn't want Max to come, I could do this on my own. I was a big boy!

"Just tell me where she lives!" I demanded, growing angrier by the second.

"If you really liked Jade, you'd let me come." He said with a small chuckle. I took a deep breath.

"Fine you can come."

"Alright, look, you're going to need a lot of gas. I'll give you some gas money." He said. I found myself nodding.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow morning at about five, okay? Be up." I demanded.

"Alright. Talk to you then." Was all Max said, before hanging up the phone.

_A/N: Two chapters in one day? :D Yesss. I'm going to try to finish this story up soon, I feel like it's gone on for a little too long lol. Btw, remember, this is fiction and Lexus probably isn't a bad person irl. _


	19. Chapter 19

Three hours. T_hree hours_ in a car with a guy who gave me a bloody lip. All he did was talk in circles, from band related stuff, to Jade, to Lexus.

"Dude, I think we're lost." I muttered, as we took an exit. From the corner of my eye, I could see Max shaking his head.

"No we're not just trust me."

"I'll never trust you." I mumbled. I could see Max shaking his head and pulling out a cigarette.

"Look, I think I know where my girlfriend lives."

"Girlfriend?" I spat. I turned to look at Max for a second, there was a traffic jam. He blinked as he lit his cigarette.

"I meant ex girlfriend."

"Sure you did." I sighed, as I put my elbow on the side of my door. I put my head in my hand and closed my eyes for a second.

"I broke up with her at the party."

"I heard."

"From where?"

"Someone posted a blog post about Lexus." I said, as I straightened myself out, and opened my eyes. I put my hand on the wheels and slowly let go of the break. I put my foot lightly on the gas, as we moved up a little.

"You believe everything you read online?"

I didn't look at him. I just kept my eyes on the road, well, the blue car in front of us. "There's always a little truth to every lie." I replied, as I thought of my mother, who always preached that whenever she caught my sister or I lying.

"Whatever, so do you think something else happened at the hotel that night?" Max asked, after a few moments of silence. I had my foot lightly on the gas again, we were slowly moving once again.

"I don't think. I know." I replied. I imagined Max shrugging. We came to another stop again, luckily we were close to the intersection at this point. I turned on the radio, Mr. Brightside by The Killers was beginning. I snorted, as I thought of how relevant this song was. I turned to look at Max, who was giving me a look, but after a few minutes he recognized the song and just shook his head.

"So fucking relevant." He snorted. I found myself chuckling.

"You're telling me." I muttered, as I turned a right, remembering Max's words from earlier.

"Love triangle or cheating." I heard him mutter. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, as we approached a red light.

"Huh?"

"Like, what do you think the song is about?"

"Cheating, but music can be-"

"Blah, blah," Max began before he shook me. I stepped on my breaks immediately,"take a left! Not a right!"

"Kay." I hissed, as I pulled into the parking lot of a Home Depot. I turned around in the parking lot and headed for the intersection once again. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride to Lexus's house. I felt myself grow shaky as we pulled into the driveway of Lexus's apartment. We parked behind a black Saturn, which Max said was her's.

"This should be interesting." Was all Max said as he slammed my car door shut, cigarette in his mouth. I put the car into park and turned the car off. I grabbed my keys and hopped out of the driver's seat. I made sure to lock the door before stepping any further. Who knew what kind of people could be hanging at Lexus's?

Max didn't even knock on the door, he walked right in, I followed slowly. I shut the door carefully behind me, the smell of cigarettes and some other odor filled my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose. "Lexus!" Max screamed at the top of his lungs. There was no response, but you could hear the sound of giggling coming from the living room, one of those giggles I knew immediately belonged to Jade.

As we walked into the room, I was shocked at the scene that was taking place. Jade was bent over a table doing, you guessed it, one of the worst drugs known to man – or in my opinion anyway. I watched as she lifted her head up, her hair bouncing behind her. She froze as she caught sight of me before she exploded in giggles. "Shawn!" She sung, as she got up from her spot on the floor, right in front of the coffee table. She bounced over to me and embraced me into a hug. "Are you here to apologize?" She growled. I bit the inside of my cheek and shook my head. I looked over at Max for a minute and saw he was no longer smoking, instead his eyes were fixed on the table. Something clicked inside of me and I now understood why Max had dated this bitch. Drugs.

"Jade, let's go." I demanded, as I grabbed her arm she jerked her arm away from me.

"No. I'm not going. I have nowhere else to go." She stated, as she flashed Max a look.

"You can come stay with me until we get everything situated. Get your things." I demanded with a cross of my arms. She knitted her eyebrows together and gave me a look.

"Controlling." She spat as she turned her back to me, her hair bouncing again. It was only then, that I noticed the bright pink streak in her hair. I looked over at Max, hoping he'd be able to influence her. Max only stared at the table for a few minutes before turning to look at me. He took a deep breath before grabbing Jade's arm. She turned around and battered her eyelashes on Max. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just having fun." She hissed. Max took another deep breath.

"Jade, the parties over." He muttered. She giggled again. From behind her, I could see the other clones lifting their heads up and giggling. "Let's go." Max growled. She giggled and shook her head.

"Max, stop, you know you want to join." She said with a wink. I turned and stared Max down. He pursed his lips.

"You stay here with her. I'll go find her stuff." I instructed, Max nodded slowly and I headed through the living room to one of the bedrooms. Luckily, the first bedroom was the right room. I grabbed the stuff I knew was Jade's and threw it into each of the suitcases. I shut the top down on each suitcase and headed out of the room and back into the living room, where Jade was struggling to get away from Max, who's eyes were once again fixed on the table. "Control yourself Green!" I shouted, as I walked back over to him and Jade. He gulped and nodded. "Jade, come on."

"No!" She shouted, as she jerked her hand away from Max. I sighed and dropped her suitcases. "Jade!" I shouted. She gave me the dirtiest look ever.

"Fuck off Shawn! Seriously! You're the one who told me to live a little."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean like this! You're killing yourself Jade!" I shouted. I studied Jade closely, but she only kept shaking her head. I gulped, as a thought crossed my mind. I didn't want to do this, but..

"Jade, you were drugged and taken advantage of. That night at the party." Was all I said. Jade froze instantly and her face grew pale.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered. Max immediately turned his head and stared at me, as if this was news to him too. The bitch herself was up from the table, wobbling herself over to us. Jade turned to look at her. "Is that true?!" She demanded, but I saw the look in Jade's eyes, she knew it was true too.

"Jade, I can-"

"Just save it for someone who cares Lexus." Was all Jade said before scooting past us and out the door. Lexus locked eyes with me for a second before speaking.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She yelled. I only flashed a smile her way before grabbing Jade's suitcases and with that, Max and I left Lexus's house.

"Jade, are you okay?" Max asked once we, were far away from Lexus's house. We, were in the parking lot of a McDonalds. We, were both turned around watching her. You could tell she was still buzzed. She only stared down at her hands for a while before picking her head up.

"I fucked up, big time." Was all she said, just as she broke down in tears.

_**A/N:**__ I am just on a role with this story, and writing in general lately. :D It's nice having inspiration and motivation! I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters this story will have, so you've been warned. I wrote this a few days ago, when I last updated, so it's just kinda been sitting here in my doc manager for a few days. I didn't want to overload with chapters haha. Who do you guys think Jade will end up with? :p _


	20. Chapter 20

Jade's POV:

We sat in that Mcdonald's parking lot for half an hour, before I told Shawn we could go. Max was sitting beside me now in the backseat. He had cradled me in his arms, while I cried, and road out the rest of the buzz. Shawn gave Max a look before nodding at me and turning around.

The car was silent, except for the radio that was playing some Weezer. If I had been in my right state of mind, I could have probably figured out which song. I only knew it was Weezer, because Max had whispered it. I didn't listen to Weezer regularly, only here and there; but I was kind of a music junkie. Thanks to all those hours of going through Skye's older brother's music collection.

We drove into an unfamiliar town. From the street lights, I could see we, were in a somewhat larger town than my "hometown." I wiggled out of Max's grip and leaned over him to look out the window. I gasped, as I saw all the lights. "We're in LA?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from the window. Shawn chuckled from the front seat. Nirvana filled the car. Lithium to be exact.

"We're driving _through_ LA." He explained. I moved away from the window and looked at Max. He was pointing toward the passenger seat. I gave him a look before realizing he was asking me to grab him his pack of cigarettes.

I found myself taking a drag from his cig. He smiled when I handed him back the stick. I smiled at him too and winked. "Where are we headed to?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Max. Maybe, I was still buzzed, because my heart was feeling things I hadn't felt in a long time. Since the beginning of summer. It had to be the drug, so I looked away from Max and looked straight ahead. From the corner of my eye, I could see him grabbing my hand, that sat on my thigh. I turned to look at him and looked at me. Giving my hand a slight squeeze.

I thought of the last words Max had said to me: _"I tried dumping her, but she laid a stupid guilt trip over me. She's controlling."_

Had it been true? I had brought it up to Lexus time and time again, but she only said Max had wanted her. Knowing what I knew about Lexus and how she lied, and had some stranger take advantage of me; I knew the bitch couldn't be trusted.

Only a week ago, I had pushed all thoughts of Max away. I didn't know how I felt about him or even Shawn for that matter. I thought I hated them, well, mainly Max anyway. Now I wasn't sure, as we stood there eying each other. It had to be the drug, didn't it?

I looked up at Shawn, who had his rear view mirror adjusted at us. His eyes were blank. I blinked and look down at my feet, and basked in all the feelings I didn't want to feel: and the feeling I didn't want to come to grips with.

_I was in love with Max Green and Shawn Milke. End of story. _


End file.
